Meeting with the past
by Silvara71
Summary: William Riker finds out that History doesn't always tell the truth... this is a fiction I wrote some years ago (in Italian my first language), just because I didn't like the final of Star Trek:enterprise and this is my attempt to explain what really has happened. Hope you enjoy it...


**Meeting with the past**

Notes: Hello ... I'm Lisa and I am a great reader of FF and a longtime Trekkie, this is absolutely the first FF that I put pen to paper and then forgive the naivety or mistakes (especially those of continuity, I'm a bit distracted), I published this first in Italian in an Italian site some years ago and then I translate it, so forgive language mistakes too (English is not my native language). It was born from the fact that the finale of the fourth and final season of Enterprise is not my cup of tea and then I remedied my way (indeed it is fiction, and then you can do a little round), browsing the web and reading some FF I realized that I was not the only one who thinks so: there are a lot of FF trying to explain why the hologram of Riker contained a couple of mistakes (in the first Trip's death occurred in a so stupid way), so I borrowed the explanation that seemed most plausible (and I thank the author of the FF but I do not remember the name nor the title of the FF), plus I refer to an episode narrated in another FF titled "Desert Rose" (but then I do not remember the name of the author too).

About the crew of the Enterprise G the original idea was to have a crew with my favorite characters from each series, so at the beginning I put Worf as captain, tired of the job of ambassador and the holographic doctor as a doctor board (my absolute favorite) ... Then as the story developed I realized that as it was Riker's holodeck and him to witness the death (apparently false) of Trip it was right for him to know the truth, so Worf has disappeared from my crew, it could be only the captain and nothing less, but at this point I was missing some of DS9 and so I thought about as believable as Bashir urged the boredom of the routine on a space station ... How Helmsman's first thought was Tom Paris, but there is already a chief engineer and I don't want him to be alone without B'Elanna, so I opted for Ro Laren, basically I like the idea of Riker orders to Ro ...Regarding the characters that you know are not mine but of paramount (if they were mine ENT would not end as it did), and regarding Soma and Sovek (to which I motioned in FF and for me have the appearance of Richard Dean Anderson and Carmine Giovinazzo) I've borrowed them from a brilliant author of FF named Quinlan.

For my fantasy characters I have imagined them in a very precise way and so for each of them I have indicated the actor who plays them.

All the FF came to my mind as an episode and then it should be read this way.

I hope you like it.

The FF is dedicated to Jolinar Babs, who has read first, and without which not only I would not have ever posted but probably I would never have written.

**Meeting with the past**

Characters (where interpreters are not known, I put those I thought were perfect)

USS Enterprise G

Capt. William Riker – Commanding Officer (WR)

Comr. Deanna Troy - Counselor (TD)

Ten. Harry Kim - Official operations (HK)

Lt. Commander Jarel Cox (Trill) - Tactical Officer - Michael Shanks (JC)

Commander Charlene Tucker - Chief Engineer - Jolene Blalock (CT)

Commander Soval (Vulcan) - First Official - Connor Tinner (So)

Lt. Hansen Hannika (seven of nine) - Science Officer (AH)

Lieutenant Commander Julian Bashir - Doctor (JB)

Lieutenant Ro Laren (Bajoran) - helm official(RL)

T'myr - Emily Procter (T'm)

T'vel - Halle Berry (T'v)

T'leesa - Maggie Smith

(T'L)NX-01 Enterprise

Capt. Jonathan Archer (JA)

Com T'Pol (T'p)

Com Charles Tucker III (Tr)

Lt. Malcolm Reed (MR)

Ensign Hoshi Sato (HS)

Lieutenant Travis Mayweather (TM)

Dr. Phlox. (Ph)

**Meeting with the past**

* * *

_Opening scene: William and Deanna are in the turbo lift the Enterprise G is bringing them to the bridge._

DT: William your joy is contagious, you should give you an attitude, you're a captain of Starfleet ...

WR: Deanna as I do ... It is a dream come true, the command of the Enterprise, the flagship, you know what I dreamed of this day ..

DT: I know, and believe me I'm as happy as you ... (after a pause) You have chosen the best among the crew of the fleet ...

WR: (smiling at his wife) for the Enterprise is nothing less than the best ...

DT: the only choice that I don't understand is Ro Laren, you two are never hit it off ...

WR: It 'a great helmsman, the best I know, (with a playful air) and then I need that somebody is disputing my authority from time to time ...

_The turbolift arrives on the bridge, Riker smiles to Deanna, who raises an eyebrow, he adjusts his uniform and goes to the bridge._

WR: Hello gentlemen ... Convenient ... (to Kim) We are ready to bring this wonder out of here?

HK: We have permission from the control.

WR: Engine room here Captain

CT: Here Commander Tucker

WR: Are you ready to give energy to the engines?

CT: All perfect sir, we can go when you want

WR: (visibly proud) So gentlemen, we break the chain, here we go.

RL: At your command, sir.

_Bridge after leaving_

WR: Helmsman route to Vulcan

RL: Vulcan? I thought we were to investigate the quantum anomaly in the expanse of Orion

WR: Lieutenant as you should have noticed we're missing the first official ... We're going to take him ...

RL: On Vulcan?

WR: The commander is in meditation on mountains Seleya ... Our departure was advanced by a couple of weeks and it was not possible to warn him ...

RL: (with obvious sarcasm) so we do taxi service for the first official ...

WR: Lieutenant avoid lines and take us on Vulcan ... would you mind a little break?

RL: (embarrassed) No captain, sir ... Excuse the orders ... (Ro turns to the console, worried, and sets the route)

WR: Well (Fixed Ro Laren and enjoying with a smile of his worried helmsman)...

* * *

_On Vulcan a beautiful house with a few changes is the home of T'Les ... In the garden Charlene is talking to a young Vulcan_ _woman - T'Myr - and an elderly woman - T'leesa_

CT: And so T'Myr haw is it going in Academy of Sciences?

T'm: All right, I cannot complain, even if it is not easy with all the expectations that they have on me. You know Sovek and even more Trip were two wonderful teachers and have left their mark, they expect me to be as brilliant as they were.

CT: I'm sure you get on very well, you're brilliant

T'L: (speaking proudly of his niece) she gets along very well, Charlene, but you know she is so modest

_Riker makes entry into the garden along with Deanna, he is enchanted by the beauty of the plac and the he goes to the women_

WR: Good morning, I'm Captain Riker of the Starfleet, we're here for Commander Soval (later recognized his chief engineer) Commander Tucker what are you doing here?

CT: I am visiting my family ...

WR: (with a surprised) Your family?

CT: That's right, commander Soval and I are cousins, T'Myr told me that he should now return from the mountains Seleya.

WR: It means that you have Vulcan blood? (Incredulous)

CT: and Soval has Human blood, my great-grandfather Soma and his grandfather Sovek were brothers (then pointing to the two women) she is T'myr , her grandmother T'leesa is the sister of Soma and Sovek ...

T'm: Live long and prosper ... Please take a seat, Soval will be here soon, unfortunately I could not inform him of your arrival, but he is generally accurate

_All come inside the home, Charlene and T'myr help T'leesa._

WR: Cousins? I bet it's an interesting story ...

CT: More than you can imagine ...

WR: (looking around in disbelief and admiration) It 'a beautiful house

T'm: It belongs to our family for generations

DT: (glancing at a series of pictures hanging on the wall) I did not know that the Vulcans would love to keep photos ...

T'm: It is not our use, but those are part of our family tradition and so we kept them

DT: (looking at a picture of three young Vulcan with blue eyes embraced by an elderly man in his seventies visibly happy with the same eyes of three youngs) Beatiful ... I guess these are your grandparents with their father.

T'm: Yeah, this on the right is Soma, on the left Sovek and in the center there is T'leesa, the man behind them is Trip, their father, and grandmother T'Pol was taking the photo ...

DT: (thoughtfully) Trip and T'Pol ... William where I've already heard these names?

WR: If I'm right on Archer's Enterprise NX-01 the first officer'name was T'Pol and the chief engineer was called Trip , but he died shortly before the birth of the federation, so this cannot be him ...

CT: (laughing) Captain come here, I'll show you my favorite picture: our family's birth ...

_Riker comes over and looks at a picture of a marriage, taken in the garden of the house. At the center of it there was a blond man with blue eyes (Trip) wearing Vulcan dresses and with a great smile, beside him a beautiful Vulcan woman (T'Pol) with a pale pink dress, next to the groom, a man in uniform visibly happy (Archer) that encompasses a beautiful black woman, to the side of Vulcan woman there was an old Vulcan man with a proud look (Soval), to their side there was a dark-haired man in uniform fleet (Malcolm) encasing a beautiful Asian woman (Hoshi ) and next to them a black man smiling, also in uniform (Travis) ... On the photo one written in English, with a handwriting not very clear, saying: "April 4, 2162 the best day of my life"_

WR: (with much surprise and disbelief), these seem commanders Tucker and T'Pol and without doubt this is Admiral Archer ... but ... it can't be: Trip died in 2161 ...

CT: As you can see, captain, the story does not always tell the truth, if it went as it says, now I would not be here to speak with you, and you would not have your first official in meditation on the Seleya mountains ...

So: (entering the house with his wife T'Vel) Charlene is a pleasure to see you (raises his left hand in the Vulcan sign) ...

CT: (responds with her hand) The pleasure is all mine, you have not changed at all

So: On the contrary time has made you more attractive ...

CT: It 'a nice way to say that I'm aged?

So: I am Vulcan I do not need to say things in a gentle way ...

WR: (attracting the attention of Soval) Commander Soval, this in Captain Riker , our mission has been anticipated you have only a couple of hours to prepare to leave.

So: Captain ... long life and prosperity ... I present my wife T'Vel

T'v: (raising his left hand)live long and prosper ... my husband just takes a couple hours to prepare ...

So: (approaching the photo) I see that my cousin is showing you photos of our family and from your expression I can say that you have found that sometimes the story is wrong ...

WR: I do not understand, at their marriage was present Admiral Archer and with him there were other members of the fleet ... why did anybody think of correcting the error?

So: You see at first it was merely a bureaucratic error, Trip was very seriously injured, even if things did not go just as it is described in some holonovels ... When they arrived on earth, the doctor ordered him to be transferred urgently to a hospital on planet where they could treat him better, just that his transfer was not registered ...

CT: (continuing) When the Enterprise NX-01 was disposed the clerk reading the list of crew on board noticed the absence of Commander Tucker, as the diary of the doctor said his body was transferred, without specifying which he was still alive, Ensign said it for granted that Trip was dead. And in the end for the federation he was dead.

WR: (starting to be very curious) What does it mean?

CT: His injuries were very serious and although once cured he was able to live a normal life, was no longer eligible to join the fleet, so he moved in with T'Pol to Vulcan where he devoted himself to teaching.

DT: I still do not understand the error on his death ...

So: Few days after the birth of the Federation Archer noticed the error, but the excitement of those days forced him to postpone the correction, but the error had been recorded in each database of the fleet and of the Federation and its cancellation was pretty much complicated ...

T'L: (intervenes in the conversation after being silent for a long time and everyone turns to her) Archer made the request, but the bureaucracy of the newly formed federation wanted to make sure that my father was actually alive and so demanded his presence on Earth to be queried and analyzed, but he was already on Vulcan and had started a new life and he had no intention of returning to Earth ... my mother told me that he told Archer that ultimately it did not matter what the Federation or history had written on him, the important thing was that he was alive and with his family, and that people who loved him knew the truth, the rest was not relevant ...

WR: (fascinated by the story) And so he and T'Pol remained on Vulcan

T'm: Yeah, he died at 90, surrounded by his family and his students ... you know Captain, he has changed the lives of many Vulcans, especially he made the acceptance of human by Vulcan easier ... and the choice of my parents to live on Vulcan with their family has made our present and the integration of our breeds a reality ...

DT: Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol should have been two special people (turns to others by placing a photograph of Archer, T'Pol and Trip at the end of the war against the Romulans, in English spelling of the same marriage "one of my proudest days: with Jon and T'Pol at the end of the war ")

T'L: I believe they were ... They were really exceptional, and they had a bond so strong that they could not be separated for a long time ...

CT: (intervening) and do you want to know the best part? When Trip died, he knew that T'Pol could not live without him because of the psychic connection there was between them, and so he agreed to transfer his katra into the mind of T'Pol. Until her death, their minds and their katra lived together in her body ... For our grandparents, there was even their father after his death too (he turns to T'leesa like to ask for confirmation)

T'L: It 's true, but our mother changed, however, she felt immensely the absence of our father, when she died we buried her next to him, so now they are united for eternity ...

WR: (whistles) That's really an amazing story ... (turning to Charlene)commander, was Soma, your grandfather, in the fleet (and shows a picture of Soma in uniform)?

CT: He has been a captain, but as his father he did not care what history would say ... It was a remarkable man ...

T'L: My brother was very special, between us he was so similar to our father, not coincidentally he is the only Vulcan to leave in search of adventure ...

DT: I guess that's one of the most interesting stories I've ever heard

WR: Yeah, unfortunately we do not have any time left … we have to go ... Commander

T'v: (carrying the baggage of her husband) the luggage is ready ...

So: Give me time to wear the uniform, only a few minutes and we can go

* * *

_Enterprise G - Bridge ... three days later ... the ship is tossed about as if it is struck by something_

WR: Lieutenant Ro what's wrong?

RL: I do not know Sir, it is as I can't navigate

WR: (to Annika): Ensign, then?

AH: The quantum discontinuity must have created a sort of sea of instability, we cannot stabilize the navigation because the space around us is unstable ... I'm trying to plot a route to minimize the effects.

JC: Captain, we have reports from the bridges, the damage is minimal so far

WR: (to Annika) Ensign, quickly find the route ...

JC: (very surprised) I detect a ship, captain

WR: Where?

JC: I'm not sure, but it seems to be in the center of the gap, I cannot understand what kind of ship is, but it seems to be badly damaged, the shields are down, so arms, when I'll know more I shall be more precise ... Unfortunately the stretch will not allow me to have more accurate information

WR: Lieutenant Kim tries to contact the ship, Ensign Hansen find the surest way to get closer ... Ro brings us as close as possible ...

From communicator

CT: Engine room to Captain Riker

WR: Tell me commander

CT: We have a problem, sir, the expanse of instability seems to have an effect on our warp engines. It could destabilize the core, we try to create a containment field, for now you need to satisfy with only the impulse

So: (With voice efficiently) How soon will all be repaired

CT: I do not know, we've tried it twice ... I think that at most an hour, otherwise there is nothing to do and we have to give up the curvature while we're here.

So: Do your best

_Another shock to the ship_

WR: (to Annika, a little 'annoyed) Ensign, don't you have found a safe route?

AH: Captain the expanse is constantly evolving, it is not easy to adapt our course in such a short time, but I will try to prevent it, so as to be more efficient

WR: I hope so, your efficiency is proverbial ... (to the helmsman) try to accommodate Ensign Ro ... (to Kim) liutenent, nothing from communications?

HK: I cannot communicate, the discontinuity occurs many interference it is as if everything come back to the enterprise...

WR: Try and try again... Jarel?

JC: Captain, sensors are not very effective in the firmament, but I can say that the ship is at the lowest energy, which is a warp ship, but I do not know if there are survivors and which species

WR: (a little 'discouraged) well ... we know just like before plus we have no longer warp engines... Engine room Captain here, how is it going?

CT: We did it captain, we can stabilize the nucleus but can't go up to warp 3

WR: (as if talking to himself) It's better than only impulse

DT: (worried) Commander Soval?

_Soval was slumped on his chair, his head back, grimacing in pain on his face and appears evanescent, as if he was there were and he was not, Deanna comes close for understanding what he has_

DT: Troy to infirmary ... Doctor do you hear me? We have a medical emergency, we must carry the commander Soval in nursing

JB: What was it?

DT: I do not know, but he appears here, and not

JB: It 's the same answer I received from the engine room about Commander Tucker, not teleportation, we have already tried, you have to take him directly ...

DT: OK Doctor, Ensign Hernandez, help me ...

_Deanna comes out while holding, together with the Ensign, Soval _

_Enterprise G - Infirmary: Charlene and Soval are lying on beds, the same symptoms, severe headache, body aches, and a sort of vanishing ... Deanna, Riker and Bashir are discussing_

WR: What do you mean you don't know what it is?

JB: Exactly what I said, I do not know what it is, their readings are normal, weak but regular, just ...

WR: (annoyed) Only what?

JB: It 's like they are fading away ...

DT: fading?

JB: Yeah, their readings are weak and become less consistent, I do not know how to explain

WR: It could be the expanse or discontinuity?

JB: It has happened only to them, if it were the stretched it should have the same effect on all of us ...

DT: It could be related to the fact that they are cousins?

JB: I thought about it but I do not see how the two can be connected.

WR: (interrupting the discussion between the two) Doctor I have to go on the bridge, keep me informed, Deanna stays here in case they wake up

_Bridge ... Riker enters the turbolift, impatient for answers_

WR: Kim, Jarel Update!

JC: As we approach the readings get better, yet, I cannot tell if there are survivors, but the analysis of the ship seems that the technology is relatively backward ...

WR: But you said that they have curvature ...

JC: Yes ... but the weapons, shields, the material ... I would say they are rather antiquated

WR: Are you saying that a ship with a most backward of our technology has come this far without us noticing?

JC: Right now this is the only thing I can tell you

HK: I have something Captain

WR: It receives the signals?

HK: It seems a distress call, I had not recognized because it is a frequency in use for decades ...

WR: let's hear it…

From the console Kim spreads the message greatly disturbed

"Here ... cher ... - .. - .. - prize lot-tral .. ati ... - ... - ... - Jute - damages - out "

WR: Can you clean it?

HK: I can try but the expanse distorts everything

WR: Make it fast ... (pointing to Annika) ensign what about the readings of Jarel?

AH: Captain, I tried doing a spectroscopy and the ship seems simply "old"

WR: What do you mean?

AH: at least 200 years old

HK: Captain this is the best I can do:"Here - Tain - Archer - astral …prise fleet damaged - need help - close"

The officers on the bridge look to each other, beginning to understand what it might be, Riker sets Annika

WR: You may take it on the screen?

AH: I cleaned the signal as much as possible, this is the best I can do

_On the screen appears the distorted but unmistakable silhouette of the Enterprise NX-01 obviously damaged_

* * *

_Enterprise NX-01 - Infirmary –_

_T'Pol is wounded lying on the bed, Phlox, Trip and Archer are discussing_

Ph: she's stable but I cannot guarantee her to survive

JA: Doctor do everything possible (facing Trip) do you know what was she doing there?

Tr: I do not know Jon, I just know that when it all started I knew that she was not in her place and after the explosion I heard that something was wrong and I knew exactly where she was… that's all

JA: Again this bond you have, right?

Tr: Yes ... Do not ask me how, but we continue to "feel" each other… Doctor you have to make her living ... (looking down at T'Pol) she is ...

Ph: I know Commander ...

JA: Trip you cannot stay here, in the engine room they need you and they need me on the bridge ... (placing a hand on the shoulder of his friend) I know how much you care for T'Pol but this ship and its crew needs you

Tr: I know Jon, you're right ... (to the doctor) Doctor if she ...

Ph: Do not worry commander I'll inform you ...

_Trip and Archer leave the infirmary, Phlox watches them go away, then returns with a look at the bed of T'Pol. The ship is rocked by yet another jolt, Phlox sighs_

* * *

_Enterprise G - Tactics room, around the table there are all the senior officers less than two in the infirmary_

WR: So that's the Enterprise of Archer

JC: Without a doubt, the sensors show a lot of damage, caused by Romulan disruptor, the discontinuity is doing the rest

DT: If it is the Enterprise NX-01, considering the damage caused by Romulan weapons, it has to come from an era dating back to war against them

WR: Yeah, but how they got there? And above all, how can we postpone it back?

HK: Assuming we can do it. About causes that brought them here, we can make some simple assumptions, we should be able to speak with them to get more accurate information, but if it is due to quantum discontinuity we should be able to reverse the process ...

WR: We cannot talk to them, or at least we have to minimize contacts ... However, it's i to send them back, the Enterprise was decisive in the war against Romulans, and if it will not return to fight our present could not get back as we know it ...

DT: That it is the Enterprise could explain what is happening to Charlene and Soval

JB: What do you mean counselor?

DT: Doctor you told that they are fading ... Well let's assume that their parents do not return to their time, means that the two commanders were never born ... right?

JB: Right, that's why they are fading ...

HK: But if that's true, we should begin to not remember them

AH: Probably out of the expanse is thus. But we are close to the discontinuit and we are part of the expanse, we are experiencing a situation of waiting, the fact that we remember our present as it is, does not mean that outside of the stretch the same has not already changed ...

WR: Can we manage to get in touch with the Earth?

HK: We are too close to the discontinuity, our transmissions cannot go that far.

DT: So we need to get away by ourselves ... we have to contact William Archer, trying to minimize our interactions with them, to try to understand what happened and quickly find a solution

WR: We have to send them back and hope that history does not change

JC: Before we do it and the less the chance of this happening.

WR: Kim contact Archer, Annika began to study a solution and Jarel keep an eye on the sensors, I would not be surprised … officers at work …

Everybody stands up and head for the bridge, Riker turns to Bashir

WR: Doctor how much time do you think we have, I mean before the commanders vanish forever …

JB: I do not know, now they are stabilized, but I do not know how long …

WR: Keep me informed … Now go back to your place, there is work for all of us …

_The two leave the tactic room_

* * *

_Enterprise NX-01 - Bridge: the ship is shaken_

JA: Bridge to engine room ...

Tr: Tell Captain

JA: How's the engine ... we must get out of here before we are destroyed ...

Tr: We are working on captain, forget the warp, but I'll try get back the impulse as soon as I can...

JA: Do it quickly Trip I do not know how long we can survive in this position ...

MR: Captain ... I detect a ship ...

JA: (turning to him with a worried look) Romulans?

MR: I do not know Sir, I do not think: we would be shot ...

HS: Captain, I note a communication, is very noisy but I think I can clean the signal and make him listen:"Here the Captain Riker of the Federation Starship Enterprise, we have received your distress call" ...

JA: (with a puzzled face) Federation? But what ...

HS: captain I've him on the screen ...

JA: well Hoshi let us see them ...

_On the screen appears the big face of Riker_

WR: Archer this is Captain William Riker

JA: Do not tell me you come from the future ...

WR: Actually you come from the past ... Captain we must refer you back as soon as possible, but we need to know what has happened ...

JA: Actually I do not know it, I would like to know too ...

WR: Captain, it is important that we turn aside from the gap, you need to care for your engine?

Tr: (breaking the communication) ... engine room to bridge impulse engines are online

JA: Thanks Trip ... (turning to Riker) as you heard the engines are in place, we try to get away ...

WR: Oh, we try to get as close as possible to you, I'll send two officers to help out, especially to understand how to refer you back home. It 's vital that you come back to your time ..

JA: We see to the appointment

_Infirmary, Phlox, is facing an emergency, T'Pol has a crisis and only after several attempts he manages to sedate her, the conditions of Vulcan are very serious, Phlox shakes his head ..._

PH: Captain this is Infirmary

JA: Tell Doctor

Ph: Commander T'Pol is getting worse, I do not know if she will resist any longer ...

JA: I understand ...

Ph: Captain, Commander Tucker asked me ..

JA: Inform him , doctor : the Enterprise will be able to do without him for a while ...

Ph: I close (after taking a sigh)Infirmary to Commander Tucker

Tr: I know doctor … I'm coming ...

_After a few moments the door of the infirmary opens and a worried Trip enters... He walks to the bed of T'Pol and looks Phlox quizzically ... the doctor shakes his head, then turns his gaze to T'Pol , Trip takes a chair and approaches the bed, takes T'Pol's hand and he was silent for a while _

Ph: (hesitantly) Commander, I know how much you love her and believe me I regret not being able to do more, we can only wait and hope

Tr: (Without looking Phlox, keeping his eyes on T'Pol and shaking her hand again) I do not think I'm ready to let her go ... After the death of our daughter Elizabeth she has done everything to get me away, my presence prevented her to suppress the pain and hers actually prevented me to go on ... Little by little we went away, but this psychic connection is never done, beyond what our words and our actions say, the presence of this link allowed us not to lose at all… I always knew where she was and how she felt ... (pausing as if to recall) when I was lost on that planet, feeling her kept me alive, and when she was injured I knew immediately that something had happened (closing his eyes as the focus) Now I feel her, she is weak, but she is struggling ... Doctor, I am sure she will not die, because I will not allow it ... I think T'Pol will not surrender, she never did and she will not start now ...

Ph: Commander I hope it is as you say

* * *

_Enterprise NX-01 - Transporter Room: Archer and Reed are on hold, when Annika and Harry appear _

JA: Welcome aboard, I am Captain Archer and he is Lieutenant Reed

AH: I do not think it's time for pleasantries, unless we stay here the better we do... (pointing to Archer with an authoritarian air) Tell me what happened before you were here

MR: (to Harry) you say that she wastes no time is an understatement

HK: (almost amused, he knows Hannika very well) ... Lieutenant excuse the Ensign Hansen, she is done this way ... anyway, aside from her little brusque manners, she's right we cannot hold us down: the temporal consequences may be more that relevant ...

AH: We are here to help you finding out what happened and get you back, no more ...

JA: I agree ... (to Harry) has she been always so efficient lieutenant?

HK: I think so ... believe me ever since I met her approach with others is much improved

JA: I guess the first time as it should be (Archer shakes his head smiling, Annika intrigues him and entertained at the same time)

_Enterprise NX-01, Room Tactics_

MR: (telling what happened) ... after that the engine room was hit by disruptor we made an evasive maneuver, and then we shot them on the warp nacelles, their warp core exploded, the blast caught us and we ended up here ... I do not know more

AH: Have you found anything special in the moments before the explosion?

_Malcolm and Archer look at each other, then Archer speak_

JA: The Commander T'Pol must have found something, just before the explosion had withdrawn from her post saying he had to urgently reach the engine room because there was something wrong with the warp... When there was the explosion the deck where she was has been damaged, and she is now in the infirmary

HK: There is no way to talk to her?

JA: I'm afraid not, she is very serious ... (after a moment's thought) Come we go to the infirmary

_Infirmary - Phlox is working on a console, T'Pol is still unconscious, Trip always sat with his hand on the girl and his eyes fixed on her ... the door opens and Archer and Annika enter, they head to the doctor ... Trip looks them for a few moments, he notices a newcomer, but returns immediately to fix his eyes on T'Pol_

JA: (to the doctor, motioning with his head towards T'Pol) How is she?

Ph: Always the same, although his condition has stabilized since the Commander Tucker is here

JA: Do you think the two facts are connected?

Ph: (shaking head) I do not know Captain, this fact of psychic link between them (makes a gesture with his hand) ... I still cannot explain how it works ... actually not even the Commander Tucker seems to know, the only he knows is that somehow he can "feel" the Commander T'Pol ... Somehow the closeness between the two is doing to stabilize T'Pol, but do not ask me how ...

_The three turns to T'Pol, she is always without conscience, her hand in the Trip's one, which in turn keeps his eyes closed and seems to be far away ..._

_Archer goes to them and puts his hand on the shoulder of his friend, Trip seems to wake up, open his eyes and looks Archer_

Tr: She's fighting Jon, I know she's trying hard to not let go...

JA: Trip, could you to get in touch with her? I mean when you were lost on that planet, I don't know how but she could found you... (hesitating and then reformulating the question) Could you get in touch with her and ask her some questions?

Tr: Why do you ask?

JA: During the battle she has abandoned his post, saying that there was something wrong with the curvature, but communication with the engine room were broken ... Perhaps she's found something that can help us to go back ...

Tr: (nodding head to Annika, almost only now noticing her) Who is she?

JA: She is the Ensign Hansen of the starship Enterprise in the united federation of planets ... It seems that something has pushed us into the future, she and a colleague are here to help us find a solution ...

Tr: (in disbelief and looking worried) It has to do with Daniels?

JA: I do not think, it seems to have been an accident ... The captain of the Enterprise has offered his help to keep referring back, but the ensign and his colleagues need to understand what happened ... (looking Trip quizzically)

Tr: (after thinking for a while) I can try Jon, but I do not know if she is able to answer, give me a bit of time ...

JA: I do not think we have a lot ...

_Trip looks back to Acher with a nod of his head and then he closes his eyes as to focus, after a while he is found in the white space where T'Pol ponders, he looks around, and then T'Pol where he had left her, sitting with eyes closed ... he approaches her_

Tr: T'Pol do you hear me? (Hesitates a bit then continues) I know that so far I have not troubled: you are weak and need to rest ...

T'p: (Turning to him, his face pale, two slight dark circles of fatigue, was visibly weak but always stoic as only Vulcan can be) Trip you've been with me for a long time in silence, then you're gone, why?

Tr: The captain wanted to talk with me ... We need your help to understand what happened before the explosion

T'p: (taking a deep sigh) I am very weak Trip, is not easy to talk to me, but with your assistance will be easier ...

Tr: Tell me what I have to do

T'p: You have to focus: To stay here and talk I cannot control my physical condition ... you should do it for me: focus the beat of my heart and try keeping it stable

Tr: Are you sure it will work?

T'p: Yes, trust me, as I trust you

Tr: I will do my best ... (sits down next to T'Pol, pulls out a long sigh, as if to give himself courage) ready?

T'p: Yes ... (relaxing the face, closing her eyes and with a firm voice) Breathe slowly, focus on me ...

_White space vanishes, the action moves to the infirmary: T'Pol has a heart attack, Trip at the same time collapses in his chair, his head turned back, then little by little, the heart continues to beat both slowly but inextricably .._

JA: (looking worried) What was that Doctor?

Ph: (with a forlorn and helpless air) I do not know, but now their hearts beat as one ... Captain, I really don't know what to say at this point we cannot do anything except wait

_Archer looks at him, then shifts his gaze from T'Pol and Trip ..._

_White space Trip and T'Pol are always seated next to each other_

Tr: (with an anxious voice) How are we doing now?

T'p: Better, continues to focus and listen, I do not endure for long: During the battle I noticed a small quantum discontinuity, not far from Enterprise, studying the origin I noticed he was growing up and fed through the core of the warp, we had to disable the core but Romulan blows had damaged communications ...

Tr: So you were coming to tell me ... why did not you done it with the link?

T'p: I tried, but you were too busy with damage in the engine room to listen to me ... I was almost there in the engine room, when there was an explosion and found myself here ... (opening his eyes and looking at him) after a little I felt your presence ...

Tr: (nodding his head) I do not know if that will be useful, but I must go and inform the captain ... (worried) you can make it alone?

T'p: (reassuring tone) Sure, I'll be fine… but come back soon ... your presence makes me feel better

Tr: I will ... I promise...

_Infirmary, T'Pol has another collapse, Trip wakes up, then gradually T'Pol's heart returns to beat normally ..._

Tr: (looking at Archer, still seated, tired face and voice as much) She explained what she found, perhaps it can be helpful, but Jon I have to go back to her soon ...

Ar: (looking into his eyes) Speaks

* * *

_Enterprise G: room tactics, the senior officers are discussing what to lighthouses_

AH: (with effective voice) ... Hitting the Romulan ship's warp core they have freed plasma and antimatter in the gap which has fueled it growing exponentially, its proximity to the Enterprise made that suck it bringing it here ...

HK: (continuing exposure of the links): we should be able to reverse the process, we made some simulations: releasing plasma and bombarding the discontinuity of antimatter might be able to make it collapsed ...

JC: (guessing the rest) And if the enterprise fails to go towards the discontinuity and to be near when it collapses, should be brought back ... (after a moment of reflection) it may be risky, Archer's ship could be destroyed and we can't be sure they'll be back in the right time and the right place ...

WR: (To everyone, especially to Jarel) Other solutions?

JC: I think it's the only one that we can try ...

WR: So we have no choice, we have to make collapsed the gap and cross our fingers, hoping that everything goes well ... (To the doctor) Doctor how do Tucker and Soval go?

JB: They are stable, the process of extinction is slowing, but I do not know how long it will take...

DT: The Commander T'Pol is stable, and seems to improve, if she won't die, commanders should remain between us ...

JB: It 'a good point, but I can't make sure of it ...

WR: (to all present rising from his chair) Lords at work without wasting time

* * *

_Enterprise NX-01: tactic Room, except for Trip and T'Pol they are all senior officers_

JA: The Enterprise will try with a plasma discharge and antimatter to let implode the discontinuity... we must approach as much as possible and throw in while it is collapsing...

MR: Lord if we do not have shields to 100% we can't bear it ...

JA: Your job is to make sure that they are at the best ...

MR: (Almost hesitantly) Without the help of Commander Tucker ...

JA: (firmly) Trip will be ready to give all the help you need ... Do not worry Malcolm we will have operational shields and impulse engine at the most ... More questions?

TM: (worried) Sir ... It will be difficult to approach: the discontinuity disturbs our navigation ...

JA: (smiling) Travis, are you or not the best helmsman of the fleet? I am sure we will, I have great confidence in you ... (to all) Officers each in its place, we have a nice little work to do

_Infirmary: Phlox is checking Trip and T'Pol, Archer enters and walks over to Trip, puts his hand on his shoulder, Trip "wakes up" and looks at him quizzically_

JA: Trip we need you for the shields and the impulse ... perhaps we have found the way to go back ... I know that T'Pol does need you, but the ship too, and without you ...

Tr: (almost talking to himself) The needs of the many ... (sighs and then looking at Archer) OK Captain, give me time to say goodbye to T'Pol

_White space: T'Pol is still sitting in meditation, Trip appears and approaches to her ..._

Tr: T'Pol I must go, the ship needs me ...

T'p: (opening his eyes and looking at him nodding) Will you be back?

Tr: (puts a hand on his shoulder) Promise you'll keep hard, as soon as I can I'll come back to you, but you do not give up ...

T'p: Do not worry ... I'll wait for you

* * *

_Enterprise G – Bridge _

WR: (Looking Annika) Ensign are we ready? ...

AH: Almost, captain only few minutes and I can start the procedure ...

JC: (voice urgent and reassuring) Captain I detect a ship approaching ... (surprised) they are Romulans, sir, and they have weapons ready to shoot ...

WR: Kim get in touch with them

HK: (after a couple of seconds) they don't not respond

JC: Sir, they get ready to shoot ... I raise the shields, ready to the impact ...

_The ship was struck twice_

WR: Report

JC: Shields are down to 70%, there was no damage ...

WR: (worried) The Archer's Enterprise?

JC: It seems that the Romulans have not noticed them ...

HK: Do I contact them to warn them to stay away sir?

WR: (after a moment of reflection) No Kim if the Romulans do not have seen them I do not want to risk that they intercept our call ... (somewhat quizzically, as he was talking with himself than to others) Why do they shoot? This is a neutral space ...

AH: we can't be sure it is still this way…

WR: What do you mean?

_The ship is hit again_

AH: That maybe their present is different from ours ... Archer's ship is still here sir ... and for all we know without them, the Romulan War could have had different outcomes ... the federation could never be born...

WR: Jarel can you try to hit their weapons and make them safe for a while?

JC: I can try ...

WR: As soon as you'll be successful we must lower the shields and allow the Ensign Hansen to launch the plasma discharge and antimatter ...

_The ship suffers another jolt ..._

JC: Sir I have affected their weapons, I can try to make them unusable with a quantum discharge, but only for a few seconds ...

WR: (facing Annika) how much time do you need?

AH: I can only guess: I think that 45 seconds is sufficient.

WR: (to Jarel) Lower the shields ... (to Annika) Begin ...

AH: Plasma sent… Antimatter launched

* * *

_Enterprise NX-01: Bridge _

HS: Captain, Riker's Enterprise is trying to get in contact with the Romulan ship ... they don't respond ...

MR: They're raising their shields ... The Romulan ship is firing ... (Raising his head and quizzically) Let's help them sir?

JA: (after a moment) no ... We maintain our position, let me know if they lower the shields and throw the plasma discharge ... (To Travis) Lieutenant get ready ...

MR: But sir ...

JA: (firmly) Malcolm, the Romulan vessel is much more advanced than us, we cannot risk being blown up, I trust in Riker, he will find ways to implement the plan ... Give all power to shields, and get ready ... (after a brief moment) Archer to engine room

Tr: I listen, Captain

JA: We need all the energy possible to the shields and the maximum impulse ...

Tr: I did my best ... You have everything that we can.

MR: (a matter of urgency in his voice)Sir enterprise has lowered the shields

JA: Well ... Travis ... it's time to move straight to the discontinuity

TM: Yes, sir

* * *

_Enterprise G – Bridge_

JC: (with concern) Captain, I cannot continue to keep their shields down ... They're rescheduling weapons, in less than thirty seconds we'll be hit ...

AH: (With efficiency) it takes me ten sir...

WR: Ensign hurry up ... (to Jarel) As soon as she has finished pull up the shields ..

AH: sequence executed sir

JC: Shields raised

WR: Ro, evasive seven alpha

RL: I perform evasive action ...

_The ship is rocked again ..._

WR: Kim, Report on continuity ...

HK: It seems to work sir…

WR: On the Screen

_The screen displays the discontinuity that is shrinking in on itself, The Enterprise ArchrNX-01 goes straight up the middle to disappear along with the discontinuity..._

_Enterprise NX-01 – Bridge… the ship is shaken continuously_

* * *

JA: Travis takes the route (he holds strong to his chair)

TM: It is not easy, sir ... I'm trying

Tr: (the communicator) Captain here engine room…. the impulse engine will not last much longer ...

JA: Trip hold on as you can, there is still little

TM: Sir, her we are...

_An explosion on the bridge, everything goes white and the scene fades..._

* * *

_Enterprise G - Bridge: everything looks perfectly normal, there are no signs of Romulan attack as if nothing had happened ..._

WR: (with great surprise, addressed to Annika) Ensign ... where is the gap?

AH: Sir, I do not know what to say, was there until recently, and now it's gone ... I have not yet developed an explanation ...

WR: Well you'll find it ...

JB: (the communicator) Captain this is Infirmary ...

WR: Tell Doctor

JB: The first official and chief engineer are recovering ... inexplicably

WR: What does it mean inexplicably?

JB: Exactly what I said a moment before they were fading and a moment later everything is back to normal...

_Riker makes a face as if to say two things we do not explain..._

JC: (urgently) Captain I detect a Romulan ship...

WR: Weapons?

JC: Only shields raised

WR: Please take also raised our ... Kim contact them...

_On the screen appears a Romulan, with a quizzical look, he seems surprised almost as Riker..._

WR: Here is Captain Riker of the Federation Starfleet ...

Sk: Here is the commander Skan of the Romulan Empire ... what are you doing here?

WR: It 's the same thing I wanted to ask you…

SK: We were here to study a quantum discontinuity ...

WR: We, too, but it inexplicably disappeared ..

Sk: (doubtful) are you not responsible for the disappearance?

WR: (with a decided air) Absolutely, until a few moments ago we had the discontinuity on the screen, and the surrounding space was unstable, now we are here and I cannot explain why ...

Sk: (with air still dubious) the same thing has happened to us ... I want to believe you... (after a little smile) Well Captain I believe that our meeting will end here ... I invite you to leave this area of space, just as we will...

WR: (warily) What do you mean sir?

Sk: (still smiling) This area of space is in the neutral belt ... I do not think is the case for both our ships linger longer than necessary ...

WR: (quizzically and feigning disbelief) will not be a threat?

Sk: (stopping to smile and making his face hurt) What big words ... I guess that's a tip ... (With air of overbearing) Here Skan, close...

WR: (turning back to Annika) Ensing have any guesses?

AH: (with frustration) I have little information ... I need more time ...

WR: I'm sorry but I cannot give it to you ... We should collect all the data we have had and then to work on then calmly ...

JC: Sir they are raising their shields

WR: You raise even our, Jarel ... (to the helmsman) Ro, plot a course away and then get ready to warp two...

AH: But sir ...

WR: Sorry ensing, your research will have to wait, we cannot risk a diplomatic incident ... (to Kim) Lt. call them ...

_Skan reappears on the screen _

WR: (with a very determined face) I have given orders to chart a course away I hope you do the same ...

Sk: (taking a sly smile) Of course I do ... And Captain it was a real pleasure to meet you...

WR: (he smiles in the same manner) All my, Sub-Commander

_The face on the screen disappears and appears Romulan ship that runs at warp..._

WR: Kim controls that they are really running away ... (to the helmsman) energy Ro

* * *

_Enterprise NX-01: Engine Room, Trip is fainting to the ground there are flames everywhere and are all devoid of conscience, Trip wakes up slowly, pulls himself up with effort, he looks around and then begins to awake his engineers ... He gives some directives to his officers that start to work and then he goes to the intercom_

Tr: Tucker to Bridge ... Captain are you there? (After a pause) ... Tucker to infirmary… Doctor respond ...

_Trip takes a worried look, then turns to Rostov_

Tr: Rostov, communications seem out of order, you'll go to the bridge and try to restore the internal communications , instead I will go to the infirmary...

Ro: Okay commander

_Bridge, the same situation in the engine room, the first to wake up is Archer, who tries to revive others... then goes to his chair and tries to get in touch with the rest of the crew_

JA: Archer to engine room ... (after a bit of silence) Archer to sickbay, Doctor? (After a short wait unanswered he turns to Malcolm) Lieutenant report ...

MR: Significant damage to all decks, shields have avoided the worst ... internal communications are broken, but I do not think there are serious injuries ...

JA: (With a questioning and hopeful look on his face) Travis, did it work?

TM: Captain it seems so, but there is something wrong , give me a moment and I will tell ...

MR: captain, space around us is empty, there are no ships, of the fleet or Romulan ...

JA: (after a moment's thought, despite all fears that they have not been able to go back) Hoshi contacts fleet astral ...

HS: (betraying a smile) Captain I'm detecting communications ... they seem to be war's communications... (Looking up smiling) It seems we have disappeared into thin air just over an hour ago ..

JA: (air-lifted and smiling) Travis, I guess we were wrong position, but time seems to be correct ... (to Malcolm) Lieutenant reestablish communications we must contact the engine room ...

_The bridge door opens and enters Rostov_

Ro: (to Captain) Captain are you all well?

JA: I think so ... Where is the Commander Tucker

Ro: In infirmary, communications are interrupted and he gave me the task to restore them and to tell you that the situation in engine room is under control: the impulse has not suffered serious damage, but the curvature will require a little more time ...

JA: (smugly on the efficiency of his men) it's necessary that all functions will be restored within a few hours ... (turns to Malcolm) Malcolm ... weapons?

MR: (Smiling) It's the only thing that has not been damaged ... I'm ready ...

JA: Well ... (pointing to the engineer) Rostov just ended back in the engine room operations must go faster...

_Enterprise's Corridor: no serious damage is visible, Trip is heading to the infirmary concerned, he does not walk nearly runs, he enters the infirmary and looks around quickly finding what interests himthem: T'Pol is still lying in bed, while Phlox is checking up on her status_

Tr: (worried and anxious) How is she Doctor?

Ph: (reassuring air) Given the premises .. I'd say just fine ... I did not think she could do it but... Everything seems to be going well: her vital signs are good and I know that she will resume as soon as possible (Then he turns to T'Pol that issued a groan) Oh there we are ... (putting a hand on the shoulder of Vulcan) Commander stay down ... ah ... welcome back

T'p: (opens his eyes with difficulty, she recognizes Trip and extends her hand ... then she whispers) Trip ...

Tr: (takes her hand and goes over to hear it better) I'm here ...

T'p: Thanks…Without you I would not have done it ...

Tr: T'Pol, I had no intention of losing you ... and don't make me another joke like this (smiling)

T'p: (a weak voice, but very "Vulcan") It was not a joke ... (after a pause) if you had been more attentive to our bond this would not have happened ...

Tr: Then you must teach me to use it better ... (taking it in turn) with a more few sessions of meditation...

_Trip continues to smile and take her hand. After a little Archer's voice goes through the communicator_

JA: Captain to the infirmary is Trip there ...?

Ph: Sure ... Captain, Commander T'Pol is going better ...

JA: That's good news ... Trip?

Tr: Captain I'm going back in the engine room ... You'll have the impulse within an hour and curvature within three

JA: (impatiently) Come on Trip we have a war that lies ahead ... (after a brief pause) Welcome back T'Pol

T'P: (feebly but firmly) Thank you Captain ...

Tr: (to the doctor and T'Pol) Doctor I'm going ... I do recommend the rest for her...

Ph: Do not worry commander

* * *

_Enterprise G - Corridor: Riker, Troy, Soval and Charlene are talking _

WR: (obviously affected, but also with a bit disbelief) So you say they have shared this psychic bond for life after marriage?

So: In fact even before marriage, at least seven years ...

WR: But from the diaries of the Enterprise there is no mention to their relationship ...

CT: As long as they were on the Enterprise they not actually have a real relationship, not least in terms that we understand it ... They were friends, confidantes, colleagues and perhaps even more than lovers, but relations between them have never been simple for a period T'Pol push him away, I do not know exactly why, but Trip had accepted the idea that Vulcans and humans simply could not have love affairs ...

WR: (even more intrigued) Then what happened ...

So: The war with the Romulans first and the decommissioning of Enterprise made T'Pol reflect on the presence of Trip in his life ... When he was hurt and she really risked losing him, she realized that she could not live without him... in other words, she realized that she felt the Vulcan equivalent of love ...

CT: (continuing the story) When Trip recovered, he realized that T'Pol was too important for him and asked her to marry him ... She agreed and now we are here ...

WR: (satisfied) Beautiful story ... really (then turning to his wife) Deanna don't you think so?

DT: (with a delighted air) William you know that I'm mad for troubled love stories with happy endings

CT: So Deanna you'll have to listen sooner or later the story of my grandfather , Soma, and his second wife...

DT: I can't wait commander ...

_The four continue their walk in the corridor continuing to talk ..._


End file.
